To evaluate in adolescents and adults the safety, immunogenicity and efficacy of an acellular pertussis vaccine and to characterize the epidemiology and clinical spectrum of pertussis infection. The premise for this study is that asymptomatic mildly symptomatic and classic B Pertussis infections are common in adolescents and adults, and this population may serve as a resevoir for childhood infection.